spongebob: three wishes story
by gutier3
Summary: a food critic goes to the krusty krab and ruins mr krabs life by making a bad critic three wishes are granted to mr krabs to solve the mess!


Three wishes story

MR. crabs is the famous owner of the five star restaurant in the city of bikini bottom called the "crusty crab", he is literally attracted to money and would do anything to get more. He has a teenager daughter called "pearl" she is about 18 years old, she recently got a boyfriend.

One day he was working on the crusty crab, he was very frustrated that day because last night a young critic came into his 5 star restaurant, tried one of his foods, and wrote a bad critic about it, because of that his restaurant lost a star. so that's why he was very angry that day.

After an hour of hard work, a fly came into the kitchen, that first time the crab didn't pay any attention to it, but after 20 minutes of buzzing, he got mad he picked up a red fly swap and ran after the fly, the jumped, ran and moved wildly through his office trying to kill the fly, when finally, he cornered it and said, " say your last words fly", and quickly without loosing time the fly answered, "if you kill me I won't be able to grant you three wishes", Mr. crab looked at the fly in shock, right before his eyes was a magic fly that could speak!, and grant wishes too!, he answered " prove it", and so the fly said, "well what's your first wish?". The guy stopped and thought for a second; then he said, "I wish the critic had never come to my restaurant!", he felt a sudden movement that shook the restaurant, and rapidly looked at calendar, it was the day the critic was supposed to come. it was 9:00 pm, almost an hour after the critic had gone to his restaurant.

He smiled and took the newspaper, he didn't see any critic about his restaurant, he smiled and jumped saying, "it worked!", then violently the door swung open and his 18 year old daughter came into the office crying horribly, she saw her dad and ran to him, she hugged him and barely managing her sobbing she said, "dad remember my boyfriend I talked you about?", "yes sweetie what's the matter" answered Mr. crabs, "he died a few minutes ago! daddy", "look in the TV." Mr. crabs turned on the TV. and saw the tragic event, he was driving his boat, when a trailer and a school bus crashed with him at the same time, the three of them went wildly downhill making the little boat burst into flames, luckily the guy came out of the boat before he died in there.

The crab asked his daughter who was her boyfriend, and she answered, "Edward temple" she answered miserably, then he remembered that that was the name of the food critic that came into his restaurant. he asked his daughter, "how did he died?", and she said," he died in the hospital daddy , he bled to death and because of the serious burn marks made by the explosion".

He looked at the horrible scene , and realized that he had just killed his daughter´s boyfriend.

From behind, the fly said "you still have two wishes left", so he thought for a second and said "for my second wish, I wish he had never died", so for second time the house shook violently!, and he once again saw his daughter came into the office crying desperately in pain, she managed to stop crying and said, "daddy I just got a call, they told me Edward had just got into a crash, and went to the hospital, he is in a vegetative state!", so he once again knows that his wish didn't come out right. the fly cried, "you still have one more wish to make!", so he smiles in relief and freezes thinking of what to wish to fix this mess.

He finally answers, "I wish that all of this was a horrible nightmare, and that everything was the way it's supposed to be!", at last he feels the shock, and finds himself in his bed, he woke up and looked at his calendar, and saw that it was the same day when the critic went to his restaurant; he gets up and looks in his watch, he sees that it's an hour before the critic gets to his restaurant.

He gets up gets ready and goes to his restaurant and tells spongebob to prepare the best krabby patty ever!.

THE END.


End file.
